


From the outside

by LarielAris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur Party 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielAris/pseuds/LarielAris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had been just a hatchling, Kilgharrah had had been told the stories. Even long before the reign of Uther Pendragon there had been prophecies that spoke of the The Once and Future King and The Greatest Sorcerer to ever walk the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in collaboration with Anushka and Riss for Merthur Party 2013 day 3, Prompt: "The Once and Future King and The Greatest Warlock"
> 
> It's meant to be read with or you might not pick up on some things.
> 
> Arthur's POV by Riss : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099678
> 
> Merlin's POV by Anushka: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1101103
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

     When he had been just a hatchling, Kilgharrah had had been told the stories. Even long before the reign of Uther Pendragon, there had been prophecies that spoke of the The Once and Future King and The Greatest Sorcerer to ever walk the earth. Before being locked below Camelot, he had never thought he'd see the day that those two were brought into the world.

     Kilgharrah knew the moment it happened. The moment the One and Future King was born. It lead to a dark time, and the near-extinction of his kind, but he had hope. That hope flared the day he felt the birth of Emrys himself. He'd just never imagined that he would be the one to push them together, but he believed in the prophecy. Together the king and sorcerer would bring about the golden age of Albion. They just needed a push in the right direction. Someone would have to give them another push and that duty fell to Kilgharrah.

     When Merlin first came to Camelot, Kilgharrah felt it. He didn't leave the other alone until he'd made sure that the two sides of the coin were bound together in their fate. Watching Arthur grow into the Once and Future King, as he was destined too, and Merlin come into his power as the greatest sorcerer ever known, filled Kilgharrah with pride. Believing in a prophesy was one thing, but getting to see it through was something else.

     No matter how much Kilgharrah knew of Arthur and Merlin's destiny, he'd never imagined their bond would become what it was. He'd never thought that the two would love each other in the way they they did. Of course the problem was that neither of them seemed to realize it at first. Again they would need a push in the right direction.

     That push came in the form on an imposter pretending to be Emrys. It was a test of destiny, and that was why the great dragon sat back and watched rather than warn Merlin. He watched as Merlin stepped in, using his power freely to protect Arthur, and he watched Arthur stand by him and prove that he was was the very king that both Kilgharrah and Merlin believed he was. Having his own bond with Merlin, as one of the last dragons, and the last dragon lord, Kilgharrah was privy to many things.

     _“You’ll never leave my side, will you?”_

_“Never. You’re my King, and I am your Warlock.”_

     When Kilgharrah heard that conversation between the king and sorcerer, he knew that no matter what happened all would be alright in Albion. The Once and Future King and the Greatest Sorcerer would fulfill their destiny bring back magic to the land together.


End file.
